


The Universe And You

by RadioactivePaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, half vamp half were maggie, i just wanted to write something good and soft bcuz, i live for fluffy stuff, like its stupidly cute and i dont even care, shapeshifter alex, straight up tbh, this is just fluff, vampire lena, werewolf kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers come from completely different tracks of life and yet they have so much more in common, enough that their hearts know they're meant to be. aka the supernatural AU no one asked for. Vampire!Lena. anxiety prone Werewolf!Kara, half Vampire/half Werewolf!Maggie, Shapeshifter (Panther)!Alex. the others will be updated as I figure them out. Literally just an excuse for me to write a ton of SuperCorp and Sanvers fluff, will have very light angst here and there but mostly just straight up fluff and possible smut later on





	1. You Had Me At Hello

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to serenityxdragon here and wolfishgamer on tumblr for beta-ing

The restaurant is loud and crowded and Lena hates the noise that filters back to her. She had chosen a table near the back, having a mild understanding that her date hates the extra noise as much as she does. This setup was a favor to her cop friend, Maggie, whose new girlfriend, Alex, has a sister Alex has been trying to help get out into the world.

Help that apparently meant a blind date.

Lena wasn’t entirely sure why she had agreed so easily, why she hadn’t put up a fight. She was one of the most successful business leaders in the states, known widely through the city for her base of operations at the large L Corp tower. Yet here she was, allowing herself to meet a complete stranger on a whim to appease a pout from a friend.

A complete stranger who was late.

That didn’t really help matters.

The moment she was reaching the end of her wait-five-more-minutes-before-leaving-because-you’ve-been-stood-up plan, a blonde woman is falling into the chair across from her with a wildly apologetic look on her face. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be so late! I got caught up after work and then I missed my bus and-” Lena is simply baffled by the amount of words spilling from this woman’s lips. Normally, being late would start someone off in a bad area but she couldn’t help but find this girl disarmingly charming. “Oh my goodness, I haven’t even actually introduced myself.” Lena is taken in by those eyes, blue and flickering between her hands and a spot on Lena’s chin. “I’m Kara.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara.” Lena has to smile at the way Kara’s shoulders slump a little in what she takes as relief, the way her hands are fidgeting in an obvious uncomfortable nervousness. “I’m Lena, as I’m sure you’ve been told.” She can’t help but give her a little half smile and soon Lena is melting inside at the way Kara is fidgeting in her chair, like she’s trying to curl up in a more comfortable position. “Where is it that you work?”

“Oh! I work at CatCo, I’m a crime journalist. Well, I run the online side of the crime section. I interview police over the phone mostly but sometimes in person depending on the severity, then I write up a news report and it goes up on the company’s website. If it’s a very detailed report or something Ms. Grant feels should be talked about widely, then she makes sure it gets front page coverage.” Kara had a wide grin on her face and Lena had to take a moment to keep from swallowing her tongue at the sunny expression. She could tell that Kara loved her job, loved to help people, and she was amazed that someone working in such a dark area could be so bright.

“What made you choose crime? I mean, you just seem so..” Lena’s voice trails off and for a moment, she hates herself for not having the correct word immediately. Kara seems to deflate a little, her hand twitching against the table as her smile droops and her eyes dim.

“You can say weird, I uhm I get that a lot.” Kara smiled at her, just as wide as before but this time it seems strained. Like a star trying so hard to match the brightness of the sun.

Lena reached across the table and very gently touched the back of Kara’s hand, smiling when she stopped twitching with a blush that ran from her cheeks down her neck. “I wasn’t going to say weird. You seem so vibrant, so cheerful, the crime section just seems like such a dark area for someone so bright to choose.”

Kara watched Lena a moment, her sunshine smile returning in a slightly softer form when she saw the truth in her words. “My mother worked in the justice system, I was always fascinated with how she would talk about right and wrong and how every choice could impact the lives around you like a ripple effect. When my parents.., when they died and the Danvers adopted me, I could see how death impacted those still alive with a lot more clarity. I’ve always wanted to help people but I was always drawn more to journalism than I was to the police. My sister works with the, uhm, the FBI, so she takes care of helping people in the justice system. I help by bringing the truth and life saving information to people.”

The entire time Kara nervously rambled, a soft pride shining through her eyes, Lena was enraptured with her words. This girl was so passionate about this, about helping, and yet seemed so afraid of scaring Lena away with the passion she held for her work. 

“I think that you are very brave for following that dream. Journalism isn’t easy, especially when you want to be as open as you seem to be. I’m sure people are thankful for you, I know Cat Grant talks very highly of you and that praise is very much earned from what I can see.” Lena was pleased to see Kara’s smile brighten just as her blush did, her hand twitching once again against the table even bumping against Lena’s that she had yet to move. Looking around, she quickly realized that the crowd was growing and they had yet to order. Kara looked as uncomfortable as Lena was frustrated at the place Maggie had suggested they go. “Hey, how about we go somewhere more quiet for something to eat. It’s getting a little loud in here.”

Lena could see how Kara tried to hide back her enthusiasm at the idea, thankful blue eyes meeting her own for a split second. “That sounds perfect, yes. Can we, can we go to the, uhm, the diner down the street? It’s close and they have good food and really, there’s a really good ice cream dessert thing. Plus they have really amazing potstickers which are my favorite.” Kara’s cheeks flushed a shade darker as she seemed unable to escape the blush stuck on her skin.

Lena thought that slight shade of red and that soft smile suited her just fine.

“Let’s go there then, Kara. I’d be happy to go somewhere you like so much.” Rising from her chair in a slightly more relaxed fashion than Kara- who leapt up like an excited puppy, nearly upturning her chair and bumping into the table- Lena hovered a protective hand over Kara’s lower back as she walked them out of the restaurant.

As they walked outside, Kara took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, a warm smile spreading across her face. Lena had to smile back at her when she looked down and met her eyes, really met them, for the first time. As her shoulders relax at the happiness in Kara’s eyes and the way her hand very hesitantly reached out to grab her own, Lena mentally thanked Maggie for asking her to do this. She had never met someone she so quickly and easily clicked with. Honestly, this was the only person she had ever felt this suddenly happy around. She made a mental note to arrange a nice vacation for Maggie and Alex to show her gratitude. Maggie would be ecstatic.

Letting Kara lead the way, Lena couldn’t help but watch as she nodded and smiled at the people they passed on the street. Though the more crowded it got, the more Kara moved back to be closer to Lena and soon, Lena was the one leading the way. 

Their hands stayed tightly held together. 

Lena could see the diner before Kara even lit up and started walking a little faster. It looked cozy and small, only one or two people milling around inside the large front windows. She could see why Kara would like it so much and honestly, she was finding herself more excited the closer they walked. 

“They, uhm, they have good reserves by the way. I know you didn’t say anything but the owner also lives off of it so, I figured it would be a good place for both of us.” The flush has returned to Kara’s cheeks as she spoke, her hand pulling away from Lena’s as she fidgeted nervously with the bottom of her sweater.

The fact that Kara had taken her much needed diet into mind caused Lena to soften even more. In the past, her dates usually either forgot the need because they didn’t want to acknowledge who she is or they ended up in one of the underground bars on the dark side of town. It was a nice difference to have someone not only acknowledge her in this way but to have Kara make sure she knew it was alright. It was more than she had hoped for.

Especially coming from someone who was supposed to sneer at her kind. Though their species had melded together in the city over the past years, and all over the world since the end of the medieval wars, really, there was still a definite divide and tension between them. 

Kara didn’t seem to care. Lena had never cared either, her openness to her blind date and choice of best friend making that obvious, but still it made her chest ache in a sudden rush of affection that she didn’t quite know how to process. 

“Feel free to get as much as you want, Kara.” Lena said offhanded as she opened the door, allowing Kara to walk in before her so she could place that protective hand against her lower back once again. She could feel how Kara’s heart skipped a beat and that smile lit up shyly at her touch. “I want to treat you to the best date you’ve ever had.” This time, Lena felt her own cheeks flush, the slight pink barely there but enough to make Kara’s sharp eyes notice.

Lena noticed the awed and thankful expression on Kara’s face and felt that ache in her chest once again when Kara shifted on her feet for a few seconds before she leaned up to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

If Lena’s heart had a beat it would have doubled at that gentle warmth that slid against her skin for a fleeting moment.

Then Kara was turning, her hands fidgeting once more as she led Lena to an obviously well known table near the back of the diner. Lena watched her closely, taking in the nervous stutter in her step and the way Kara kept looking back at her and smiling that quiet smile. 

As they sat, Lena chuckled when she noticed how Kara started to rock back and forth in the booth in excitement as she snagged a menu. Sitting across from her gave her an easy view to all things Kara and Lena was thankful for the comfortable booth seats that seemed to cut them off from the mostly empty diner.

She was so focused that she missed the waiter coming to get Kara’s order, she missed how Kara looked at Lena’s studying eyes and smiled as she ordered for her as well. Lena snapped back to it when Kara tapped the back of her hand with her finger, head tilted curiously to the side like a puppy.

It was quite possibly the cutest thing Lena had ever seen.

“I, uhm, I just ordered whatever they had that was best for you. Are you okay?” Lena saw a flash of insecurity pass Kara’s features as she asked, her hand slowly retreating back to her side of the table. “I mean, you just, you seem distracted and I hope I didn’t do something wrong.”

Lena moved fast enough to make Kara’s head spin as she grabbed her hand and softly ran her thumb in reassuring circles against her skin. “Kara, no, I was just thinking. You didn’t do anything wrong, you’ve actually been so wonderful that I was a little stunned by it all. It was a good distraction, I assure you.” The wicked grin Lena gave brought a bright red flush to Kara’s cheeks once again, her fidgeting getting worse even as she looked down with a wide grin. 

It was a look Lena thought suited her quite nicely, especially as a reaction to her.

“Oh.” Kara’s voice was small, slightly unsure, but Lena could hear the gentle hope there as well. “I, uhm, when Alex told me who I was going on a date with, I was afraid because I thought that you, that you were so much more than me.” The face that Kara pulled when she said that told Lena that she hadn’t meant to word it quite that way, at least not out loud. “I mean, I’d always heard good things about you, you know? Maggie talked highly and then I could always see you were good, the things you do for every being in this city and even beyond it. I guess, I think I just didn’t expect you to want to be on this date and that made me kind of not want to be on it.” Lena’s face fell a little until Kara looked up at her and smiled so wide Lena swore she felt her heart skip in her chest. “I’m really happy that I’m here with you though.”

Tapping Kara’s hand, Lena was pleased when she seemed to understand what she was asking for as she flipped her hand so they could lock their fingers together. She tried not to overanalyze how her body seemed to completely relax the moment Kara squeezed her hand.

The conversation flowed easily as they ate, Lena sipping idly at her blood wine as Kara finished off her sixth round of steak and potstickers. She was taken with every little thing Kara did throughout the night. How she would excitedly rock or bounce in her seat when she talked about things she loved or how she twitched her hands and tended to focus on random things around them while they spoke, Lena never feeling as if she wasn’t paying attention even when she would be glancing at her phone.

It wasn’t until the owner came out and told them they would be closing soon that Lena realized just how long they had been sitting there. She didn’t want to go home to her penthouse alone after spending so much time in Kara’s presence. The intensity of her sudden feelings spooked her a little but it tended to fade when Kara looked at her in a way that said she felt the same.

Lena shivered slightly when they left the diner, her cool body always having been susceptible to getting even more chilled fairly easily, and she felt her cheeks warm just a little when Kara immediately wrapped her jacket around Lena’s shoulders. The leather was soft and felt as though it had just come out of the dryer from Kara’s excess body heat.

Suddenly the idea of cuddling into Kara’s warm body hit Lena and she hummed a little into the night, that would just have to happen sooner rather than later.

Kara seems to be thinking the same as she loops her arm around Lena’s as soon as Lena gets situated into the jacket. The flush on Kara’s cheeks is offset with her beaming grin, now sporting her fangs as she nods up to the nearly full moon.

“Sorry about the heat and the fangs.” Kara fidgets and nearly pulls away until Lena hugs her arm to her to keep her close.”My body temperature is always pretty high, my sister likes to joke that I’m a space heater. The fangs I can’t, uhm, I can’t control too well right now so close to the full moon.”

Lena smiled softly and hesitantly settled her head on Kara’s shoulder, enjoying the slight height difference. She purred a little when Kara relaxed into her hold, flexing her arm slightly to pull Lena impossibly closer. “I don’t mind, Kara. I have fangs all the time and I get faint and weak in sunlight, my office is surrounded in tinted glass so I can handle the long days. Plus, if you hadn’t noticed, I’m basically always cold. It’s hard to create body heat when your blood doesn’t really circulate as it does in other beings.” Lena looked up to wink at Kara, smirking when she saw how she flushed a darker red and stumbled in her steps just a little. “I like your warmth.”

As they made it to Lena’s car, still parked in the lot of the first place, a frown tugged at the corners of Lena’s mouth. She didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, another sensation she wasn’t fully used to. The circles her family had always had her in were vampires and humans she had no love for. This werewolf at her side, however, she didn’t like the idea of going anywhere without her.

“I guess, uhm, I guess this is goodnight.” Kara looked down as she spoke and Lena could see that she wasn’t too pleased about saying goodbye either. Then she felt her arm being tugged gently and she realized Kara was easing her weight between her feet, almost like a wolf anxiously dancing on her paws. The movement was entirely too endearing and Lena’s chest thudded in that now familiar ache. “Would you, I mean I’d love to do this again. I’ve never had a person who I wanted to go on a second date so much with before, you’re amazing.” Flushing again, Kara scrunched her nose at her own quick words as Lena grinned at her, in no way moving to stop her from continuing. “I mean, I didn’t, I don’t want the night to end and I really hope that, uhm, you feel the same or at least want to go out again. If not I understand, I can be a little, I mean I’m kinda-”

Lena stopped Kara there with one hand grabbing the one that had been flailing wildly as she talked as the other pressed two gentle fingers to Kara’s lips to quiet her rambling.

“You’re wonderful.” Lena’s voice was soft and raspy, her body moving closer to Kara as she spoke. “I would love to go on a second date and many more after that with you.” Leaning forward, she pressed a feather light kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth, a shiver running along her spine when Kara whimpered low in her throat. “However, I would also like it if we could continue this date first. If it’s alright with you, if you’re comfortable with it, would you like to come to my apartment and watch a movie?”

The idea was incredibly cliche but Lena couldn’t bring herself to care as she pulled back to see the toothy grin Kara was giving her as she nodded with great enthusiasm. 

Driving to her apartment was not an easy task with a happy singing Kara sized puppy in her passenger seat. If Lena looked out of the corner of her eye, she could swear she saw a tail wagging at lightning speed every time Kara looked out the open window. Then there were the times that Kara would look at her, fangs bared in a brilliant smile and icy blue moon touched eyes glittering in a way that warmed Lena’s very being.

By the time Lena parked and got out of the car, she had to take a deep inhale of the cool air outside to calm her oddly warmed body. Kara watched her curiously from her side of the car, head tilted in that puppy like way that brought a soft affectionate smile to Lena’s face when she saw it, and then she happily hopped over to let Lena lead the way when she held out a hand for Kara to take.

Kara turned shy again when they entered the building, ducking behind Lena’s shoulder as they walked to the elevator, the private one that led only to Lena’s penthouse, which seemed to boggle Kara’s mind slightly. Once the doors closed and Kara’s mystified look had eased a little, Lena gave her a smile and squeezed her hand to get her attention. She was pleased when Kara’s eyes cleared immediately and fixed Lena with a stare of absolute attention, something that brought back that affectionate ache.

“I hope you don’t feel uncomfortable here, Kara. I know this place is a little fancy but it’s much better than the extravagant houses my family owns. They wanted me to live in a big house, all on my own, so that I could throw parties for the covens when it came my turn. I told them to suck snake blood and choke on it.” Lena smirked a little and Kara seemed to puff up in pride, her light knowledge of Lena’s famous family giving her enough to know that that was a very brave thing to have done. “I got this place instead. It’s still very nice and quite big but it feels more like a home.”

“I’m fine, Lena.” Kara smiled and shrugged, looking at the ground again as she fidgeted with her free hand, her fingers creating random shapes. “I’ve just never been in a private elevator.” The doors opened as Kara spoke and she looked amazed once again, her feet moving hesitantly as she followed Lena. “Or in a place this pretty.” Lena looked at Kara’s expression a little warily only to be greeted with an awestruck expression. “I love this place.”

Lena flushed the small amount she could show on her skin and leaned into Kara’s side. “I’m glad you like it. I try to make it feel as cozy as possible.”

The penthouse was an open floor plan with only two doors, one off to the left wall that led to the bedroom and ensuite bathroom and the other on the opposite wall that led to a guest bedroom and bathroom. The living room and kitchen were separated by furniture, an island, and how everything was situated. Art and fairy lights lined the walls, some pieces were expensive and seemed to come from a museum and others were simply posters from things Lena loved. One wall held the entertainment system, a large television surrounded by shelves of movies and music and games next to their respective game systems.

Kara’s smile grew with each thing she looked at until she was finally looking at Lena again, the biggest grin on her face and her eyes sparkling with affection. “It’s so perfect, it seems so you.” Moving away, she slowly explored as Lena poured herself some blood wine and got some milk for Kara, something she had drank by nearly the gallon at the diner. Lena was simply glad she had some in her fridge. As she settled on one of the large plush couches, she watched as Kara reached her movies and begun to look through the titles. “What do you want to watch?” Kara asked. 

Tilting her head as she thought, Lena shrugged one shoulder and slid off the couch once more. “How about you pick whatever you want to watch while I go change?” When Kara turned to face her, Lena’s unneeded breath hitched in her chest. She had moved to stand next to Kara and now, with her facing her, Lena realized just how close. Feeling Kara’s warm breath against her cheek, Lena shivered a little and reached one hand out to rest on Kara’s hip. 

The response was immediate. A soft whine escaped Kara’s lips, her body shifting in that anxious way once more. This time, however, she seemed impatient, her eyes flickering wildly between Lena’s eyes and her lips.

“Do you want to kiss me, Kara?” The question came out a little huskier than anticipated but Lena was pleased with the soft growl it produced, Kara’s chest rumbling against her when the wolf pulled her in tight against her body. She could have taken that as a yes but instead, Lena looked up at her and waited.

“Yes.” Kara barely got the word out before Lena leaned up and connected their lips, a warmth surging through her at the soft touch. 

It was light, barely there and Lena smiled into it when she felt Kara relax and press forward to pull her into a firmer kiss. Hands fluttered before Lena wound her arms around Kara’s neck, her body fully leaning into Kara’s body as the hold on her waist squeezed her tighter for a moment. Lena’s mind was spinning when Kara pulled back and settled their foreheads together, a goofy smile on Kara’s face as her fangs peeked out against her bottom lip.

Reaching a hand up, Lena cupped Kara’s cheek and ran her thumb gently across her skin, her chest stuttering once again when Kara leaned into her touch and closed her eyes. Lena had to focus on keeping herself up, as her knees trembled when Kara sighed happily and nuzzled at her palm.

“Find a movie and get comfortable.” Lena smiled when Kara slowly looked at her once again. She nodded back to the couch and stepped back just a bit. “I’m going to get something more comfortable on and then I’ll join you. If you want to change as well, there’s some extra pajamas in the spare room over there you can borrow.” After Kara nodded her acceptance of the plan, Lena leaned up to give her another quick kiss before she practically floated over to her room.

As she closed the door behind her, Lena’s hand moved up to touch her still tingling lips. Kissing Kara felt something akin to coming home, her entire body getting warm and relaxing even as it got excited at her every touch. Feelings developing this fast and this sudden would normally startle her but Lena wasn’t worried. Something about Kara soothed her and calmed her fears.

Lena had spent her entire life running from her feelings- hiding them from her family and the people she had to deal with as the CEO of her company- but this time she wanted to embrace them. Something about Kara made her want to curl up into her warmth and never leave. She just hoped Kara felt the same.

After quickly changing into a pair of Oxford sweatpants from her days in college and a simple black shirt, Lena felt more relaxed and more like herself. She left her hair down and quietly moved back into the living room, biting her lip to hold back a groan when she spotted Kara. The werewolf seemed to have had the same idea as Lena, an old Oxford tank top now gracing her body as well as a pair of basketball shorts that Lena had stolen from Lex. The tank top showed off Kara’s muscles from behind as she reached up to grab a movie, that ever present smile pulling at her lips as she did so. Lena silently went to the couch, smirking as she watched Kara set everything up and admired the muscles that flexed and bulged in her arms with every movement.

When Kara turned to sit as well, she flushed slightly and Lena knew she was caught. Instead of denying it, she simply shrugged and patted the cushion next to her. The fatigue of the day was starting to settle in on her now that she was comfortable and so Lena easily found herself leaning into Kara’s side the moment she sat down, that warmth calling to her.

Kara looked at her with a softness that Lena had never experienced and pressed a kiss to the top of her head so gently that Lena wanted to cry at the sweetness of it all. She chuckled a little when Kara played the movie and Lena heard the opening music for Grease. Of course she would pick a musical.

Lena didn’t make it much past the opening credits before she that sleepy feeling started settling even more in her bones. The extra glass of wine she had since they got to her place probably didn’t help much with that.

“Hey.” Kara’s quiet whisper reached her ears and slowly, Lena looked up at her from where her head had settled on her chest. “Should I go so you can get some sleep?”

The idea of Kara leaving sent a sudden jolt of sadness through her so stark she gasped at the intensity. Kara’s brow furrowed in worry but Lena reached up to smooth it out with a light touch. 

“Stay, please.” Lena knew she sounded a little desperate, more than a little needy but she couldn’t bring herself to care when Kara simply smiled and nodded. 

Then the werewolf shifted, moving Lena as if she weighed nothing until Kara was pressed between Lena and the back of the couch. Her arm settled comfortably across Lena’s waist to hold her tight against her body as the other settled under the pillow she had snatched for Lena to rest her head on. Warmth settled into Lena’s body with Kara pressed so close to her, their bodies shifting easily with one another until they were comfortably entangled.

Lena’s eyes fluttered shut when Kara pressed another affectionate kiss to the top of her head before she nuzzled into her, sighing in a way that mirrored the calm happiness that was quickly settling in Lena’s chest.

“I’m right here, I won’t go anywhere.” Kara’s words eased Lena even more, her body relaxing completely as she turned in Kara’s arms to nuzzle her head into her neck. “You know, I’ve heard that vampires don’t actually need to sleep.”

A laugh bubbled up in Lena’s chest at that and she pulled back, looking up at Kara’s amused expression. “Whoever told you that is a liar that has never met a vampire who is also a CEO. We need to rest at least two to three hours a day but with my work and the occasional all nighter, I sleep more than your average vampire when I can.”

Kara simply gave her a wolfish grin and leaned down to give her a lazy kiss before she tugged a dazed Lena back to be tightly pressed against her. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m a good heating blanket for you to help you sleep.”

The amusement in Kara’s voice sent a thrill through Lena just as much as the meaning did. Kara planned to be there more, she wanted to do this again. Lena sighed happily and let the sound of Kara quietly singing along with the movie lull her to sleep.


	2. We Are Just The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have some time alone together to talk and be cute little idiots. Next chapter will be posted soon as well and it will be the evening of this day~

A cold chill woke Lena, her front warm and cozy where she was tucked up against Kara. They had shifted on the couch so Kara was flat on her back with Lena curled atop her like a cat. Strong arms were holding Lena firmly to Kara’s body even as she was deep asleep and Lena smiled sleepily at the fact. 

Stretching a little, Lena reached out to grab her phone from the table to peek at the time. A bright screen informed her that it was just past one in the morning. 

Groaning a little, Lena searched around to see if she could find a blanket and grumbled against Kara’s chest when she found nothing. The sound seemed to rouse the werewolf just enough for her to flex her arms around Lena’s waist as she made a confused whine in protest at being woken up. 

“Kara.” Lena’s voice was rough, still heavy with sleep as she wiggled enough to look down into bleary half open blue eyes. She noticed that they looked a little wild, the closeness of the full moon and the suddenness of being awake making Kara a little less than completely controlled. “I’m cold, let's go to my bed where there’s blankets okay? You can stay here if you’re not comfortable with that, I can bring you a blanket and pillows.”

A grunt followed Lena’s words before she was being scooped up bridal style and held to Kara’s chest as she slowly trudged towards Lena’s bedroom. Laughter filled the previously silent apartment at Kara’s antics, Lena’s eyes shining with amusement at the wolfish grin that came from Kara at the noise. 

Once they braved the space between the couch and her bedroom door, Lena worked her arm free to open it while Kara pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head in thanks. Inside, she deposited Lena on one side of the bed before flopping on the other, squirming around like a puppy until she was under the covers.

Lena just watched with unveiled amusement. 

With Kara settled and the blankets already warming from her heat, Lena snuggled down into bed with a happy sigh when Kara wrapped around her once again. The tip of her nose was cool as she nuzzled into the back of Lena’s neck, the sensation sending a jolt down her spine until Kara settled and warmed up again. Lena didn’t have to wait long before her eyes were heavy once again, her body relaxing into the complete warmth and safety curled around her. 

The next time Lena woke it was to her alarm telling her it was six in the morning. Groaning, she reached out to turn it off and chuckled when she heard a disgruntled whine followed by Kara bundling herself back up.

A fond smile crept onto Lena’s face and for a moment she pondered how this had happened so quickly. It had occurred to her that this could be what her kind had always said was a blood bond, or what the werewolves call being moon marked. The human term had always seemed much more pleasing, however, with soulmates. 

She supposed it should have scared her but just like the night before, she simply settled on enjoying the soft warm light that was suddenly in her chest. 

“Hey you.” Kara’s muffled voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she laughed when she could only see her tired eyes peeking out from the blankets. 

“Hello.” Lena reached out and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair after tucking the blanket down a little to help the wolf breathe. “I have to get ready for work and I think you probably have to as well.”

Kara sat up and stole the air from Lena’s lungs. She didn’t need to breathe, it was just something she did on impulse when she extended spent time around those who needed to, and Kara stalled her lungs once more with her sleepy stretching paired with wild hair and bright eyes. 

“What time is it?” The question was posed just as Kara flopped back down with her head on Lena’s legs, a rumbling hum of approval vibrating from her chest when Lena continued to brush her fingers through her hair. 

“Just after six.” Lena smiled wider when Kara groaned and shook her head, hiding even more into her lap.

“I don’t have to be up until eight.” Then it seemed to occur to Kara that she wasn’t at home. “Oh wait no, if I have to go home first then yea I should get up.” 

She looked so properly devastated at not getting more sleep that Lena felt bad for waking her, just a little. “Well,” Clearing her throat as a pause, Lena grew a little nervous under Kara’s curious stare. “If you’d like more sleep, my place is close to CatCo. You could sleep a little more and just borrow some clothes. I’m not worried about you stealing them,” Lena winked at Kara when she sat up fully, prompting a slight blush, “because I was hoping to see you again tonight.”

Kara looked excited, then confused and apprehensive, then she softened once more before her eyes grew a little pained. “Tonight is..” 

A slight grip of fear suddenly hit Lena before she could shake it off and Kara seemed to sense it immediately, her hands moving up to cradle Lena’s face with a softness that almost had her crying once more. “What?” Lena cursed silently at the vulnerable crack that came out as she spoke.

“It’s the first night of the moon, Lena.” Kara hushed her as she leaned forward to press a tender kiss to her temple. “I feel what you feel.” The words came out in a quiet awed whisper that had a rushing of emotion surge in Lena’s chest. “We should talk about this, I know that and I want to, but tonight and the next two nights make it kind of difficult.”

Lena chuckled softly as she relaxed into Kara’s touch, nodding as Kara pressed another kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to react like that. This is just a lot all at once, I feel like we need to talk sooner rather than later.” Catching Kara’s eyes, Lena held her gaze as she smiled to try to brush away that anxious look that had sparked in those eyes. “It’s good things, I promise. I want this just as I think, I hope, you do.”

“Moon marked.” Kara bit her lip the moment she said it, like she were about to take it back. “I, uhm, I mean that’s what it’s called and what I think it is, I’ve never felt this was before and I’ve heard of it feeling like this and I think it could be wh-” Lena cut her off with a quick kiss, smiling against her lips when Kara whimpered softly.

“Let's meet for lunch then.” Pulling back just enough to speak, Lena tried to calm the waves of emotions rolling through her body at the way Kara held her, how she focused so intently on every word that came from her mouth. “Come to my office when you take your lunch break and we can talk there, figure things out before tonight.” Kara beamed and nodded but Lena tapped her lightly to keep her attention, that affectionate ache tugging at her chest when Kara immediately snapped back to listening. “I still would like to see you tonight but only if you’re comfortable. I’m not afraid of your wolf, Kara, it’s still you and I want you to be able to shift around me.”

Kara swallowed hard as she nodded a little slow, her hands moving back to fidget in her lap. Lena gave her the space, let her work it out until Kara blinked rapidly for a moment as if to push down tears. “Okay.” Her voice was thick, pointing to the positive on the theory of her hidden tears. “I don’t usually get volunteers to see me shift, mostly it’s just Alex running with me in the woods or around the city some to help out wherever a big scary wolf is useful.” Kara smiled there and laughed but Lena could hear the strain in her tone, “Werewolves tend to scare people around here, even in a city that's full of a mixture of monsters, I’m still seen as a dangerous beast.” She looked down and Lena caught sight of a tear sliding down her cheek as she started rocking slightly. 

“Hey.” When Kara didn’t look up, Lena gently tilted her head up and gave her a gentle smile. “I don’t think you could ever hurt me.” Lena relaxed when Kara gave her a beaming smile and then laughed loudly when the wolf practically launched herself at Lena to tackle her into a full body hug. She stayed there, gently brushing her fingers through Kara’s hair until she dozed off again against her chest. 

It took a few more moments of resting there before Lena could convince herself she needed to get up. After resetting the alarm and putting out some coffee and food for Kara, she reluctantly left her apartment. 

The rest of her morning was a whirlwind of meetings, nearly fainting because she had forgotten her morning mug of blood, Jess getting her an emergency cup, and then finally working on a stack of paperwork for something the science department was cooking up.

Her phone lit up a little past halfway through her usual day and she grinned when she saw Kara’s name pop up on her screen. 

-Did you break into my phone and sneak your number into my contacts this morning? :)-

~I may have done that. Are you free for lunch now?~

-Sneaky!!! I am!! I will be there in ten with food!!!-

~Just come on up when you get here, my assistant will let you in. x~

Lena locked her phone only to spot it lighting up once more a moment later, bringing a smile to her face and a warmth to her cheeks.

-Can’t wait!!!!!!!! <3-

Kara would text with the same excitement she spoke with. Shaking her head, Lena tried to focus on her work until Jess paged her to tell her Kara was there, the soft knock on her door that came before Kara peeked in making her chuckle softly.

“You can come in, Kara.” Lena’s smile grew when Kara simply gave her a sheepish smile that showed off her canines and shuffled in to sit on the couch against the far wall. 

Lena followed after her slowly, going to the fridge on the far side of the room first to get some blood for herself. A sudden anxious sound from Kara made her freeze and look back at her curiously, if not a little worried. 

“I, uh, I was thinking that you could,” Kara’s cheeks were flushed red as Lena moved to sit next to her, placing a comforting hand against warm skin as her thumb moved soothingly across her cheek. She watched Kara take a deep breath and close her eyes, leaning into the touch before she continued. “I was thinking that you don’t need to drink cold blood for lunch.”

There was a pause and Lena waited for her to continue, confusion washing over her until Kara opened her eyes to look anxiously into her own. “Oh.” The sound was soft, breathy, and Kara immediately tried to explain.

“I just, I mean I know my blood can’t get you sick and I like knowing there isn’t even the slightest possibility of that. Plus, it’d be warm and nicer and I really don’t mind, I want to help. You said earlier that you want to see me shifted because that's a part of me and this is a part of you, it is you so I just, I’m trying to say I’m not afraid and I want to-” The rambling cut off into a soft moan when Lena quieted her with a gentle kiss.

The little whimper that slipped out as Kara leaned into Lena’s kiss had her smiling against her lips before she pulled back. “Thank you, Kara. That’s sweet and I am just so thankful that you not only accept that I’m a vampire but acknowledge it as well.” At the little confused head tilt she got in response, Lena chuckled and explained. “I’ve only ever dated a few humans who were so afraid of that part of me that they completely ignored it or the one vampire I dated only liked to drink at those gross underground clubs where people volunteer to be bled for money. It’s not a good place and I don’t want to be that kind of vampire. I usually just order blood reserves from very highly rated restaurants, companies, or even hospitals that have excess if I’m in a bind, though that is fairly rare to get even if I really need it. If you’re sure, absolutely sure, I would appreciate you allowing me to bite.” Even through her nerves, Lena managed an exaggerated wink to Kara who laughed a little at the expression.

“I trust you, I’m sure.” Those words said in Kara’s gentle affectionate voice sent a thrill down Lena’s spine, her arms hugging around Kara’s neck to pull her into a tight embrace. Kara laughed, hugging Lena to her just as close as if she could sense how much those words meant to her. 

Lena took a moment to compose herself before she pulled back, smiling at the way Kara watched her and then gently tilted her head to give her space. “Just relax, Kara, it won’t hurt after a second of a sting and then I will try to be quick.”

The shaky breath that Kara took when Lena leaned into her neck didn’t help the butterflies swarming in her stomach. Nervously, Lena pressed a gentle kiss to Kara’s skin and waited for her heartbeat to ease into a more normal rhythm before she slid her fangs easily into her neck.

After the initial whimper of pain at the sting of her fangs, Kara leaned into Lena’s grip slightly. The overwhelming scent and feel of Kara rushing over her, the tang of her blood sweet on her tongue, had Lena purring as she drank deeply for a few minutes. When she pulled back, her tongue smoothing over the already healing marks, Lena’s eyes were bright green as they locked onto Kara’s dazed demeanor and dopey grin. 

“Thank you, pup.” Lena’s voice was soft as she cupped Kara’s cheek and ran her thumb across her bottom lip, chuckling when she kissed the digit. “Now you need to eat so you don’t get faint. We can talk while you do, alright.?” At Kara’s nod, she sat back to allow her to easily situate with her meal, smirking when Kara made sure they were always touching in some way. 

“So, uhm, what do you want to talk about? I mean, I know this is fast and intense and oh my god, I didn’t even ask if you wanted this to be like a relationship or not I just assumed because of how I feel, I’m so sorry, I’m just-” Kara stopped talking when Lena placed a gentle hand on her mouth. The babbling was sweet, if not a little misguided, and Lena sighed as she realized she was perfectly lost in this silly little werewolf sitting on her couch.

“Kara, I want to be together, that’s not what this is about.” Lena felt her heart squeeze in her chest at how relieved Kara looked, how her muscles relaxed just at that statement alone. Smiling a little, Lena moved until she could take one of Kara’s hands, squeezing to comfort any possible fears running through her head. “This is more towards the fact that we seem to be what the humans would call soulmates.” This time Kara choked on her food a little and Lena simple chuckled, watching her fumble to drink to clear her throat before she continued. “I’m incredibly pleased with my heart’s choice, as cold as it is.” The usual self loathing tone she held towards her vampire physiology was slightly present and Kara was there, her eyes serious as she shook her head vehemently.

“You have the warmest heart I’ve ever seen, Lena. Just because it doesn’t beat like mine, doesn’t mean you’re a cold, unfeeling being.” Kara smiled and ducked her head bashfully, biting her lip after a moment. “I know what you mean though. I’ve never felt like this before and this seems to match what my mom used to tell me she felt the moment she met my dad. They were moon marked for each other and she used to tell me stories about the legends of those lucky enough to be marked by fate. I would always ask if I was going to be one, if I was one of the few, and she used to smile and tell me that I was as bright as the sun so I would most definitely be finding someone who would gravitate to me through all the other stars.” Lena smiled affectionately, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Kara’s cheek as she continued softly. “Looks like she was right after all.”

Lena didn’t hesitate to press a soft kiss to Kara’s lips, humming happily when Kara pulled her sideways onto her lap after she pulled away to cuddle Lena as she ate.

The lunch hour moved too quickly, feelings being set out for them to try to work through it all. Lena had heard that blood bonded individuals couldn’t lie to their significant other and she was quickly coming to find it was fairly true. It was so easy to talk to Kara and the idea of keeping the truth from her made her feel wrong in a way she didn’t know how to explain. Kara seemed to have the same train of thought, her words spilling out in rambled sentences that confirmed that she felt just as strongly as Lena did, something that comforted her immensely about the intensity of her emotions.

When Kara’s phone lit up with her alarm to go back to work so she could finish up a report before heading out to the woods, both women sighed unhappily. 

“I guess you have to go.” There was a hitch in Lena’s voice that blatantly showed her displeasure. Laughter bubbled up when Kara whined loudly and hugged Lena closer to her, burying her head in Lena’s neck. Shaking her head affectionately, Lena simply settled for running her fingers through Kara’s hair. “I’ll see you tonight. It won’t be long, it’s only a few more hours until it starts getting dark and then you can show me what you look like in all your moonlit glory, Kara.” 

Kara’s grin was pressed against Lena’s skin as she nodded, now excited at the prospect of her being there when the moon hit. “Okay.” The heat of her skin increased as she flushed, hiding even more into Lena as she mumbled. “Lena, after all of this today, even though we’ve only been on one date,” Kara paused and squirmed in Lena’s arms until she gently scratched her head a little more. “Can I call you, I mean uhm, will you be my, my girlfriend?”

“Oh my darling pup,” Softly laughing at the nervous wolf in her arms, Lena simply nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Of course, I’m yours.”


	3. Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write and I'm not too happy with it so I'm gonna work harder on the next one!!! I hope you guys like it though!!!!

The evening came slower than Lena would have liked, the sun taking it’s time to set as she gathered her things to head out for the day. After Kara had left their lunch date, Lena had focused as well as she could to get everything done in a timely fashion. Now, as she basically ran out of the building to her car, she was pleased with the notion that she could take the entire next day off to spend the peak day of the full moon with Kara.

She had been so nervous when she asked Lena if she could spend even some of the next day with her, needing that calm support this month since Alex would be with Maggie. Lena had simply kissed her cheek and told her that she would always spend the height of the full moon with Kara. 

The resulting happy noise and full body hug had told her that was the best answer she could give. 

Kara had given her directions to a patch of forest just outside of the city to meet at as soon as she could leave work. The hope of seeing her shift before the moon rose was looking fairly bright as Lena pulled out of city traffic and onto the backroads just as it started getting dark enough to need her headlights. 

When the road ended, Lena spotted Kara standing at the edge of the treeline that surrounded the road, her eyes focused somewhere in the forest. 

“Hey you.” Kara’s voice reached her just as she opened the car door and Lena swore she could feel the way Kara’s heart skipped a beat, the rush of affection she experienced. “I can feel you.” Lena took a deep breath as her words grew a little rough, almost rumbling through the space between them. “Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Kara.” Lena smiled when Kara finally turned to face her, eyes icy blue and canines sticking out slightly over her bottom lip. “What do you mean you can feel me?”

Shrugging a little, Kara sat on the ground and waited for Lena to come closer. “Moon marked wolves share an empathetic connection once they’ve mated, it’s almost like a sort of telepathy, we can transmit emotion and feel the ones our mates send back. It usually only starts once fully mated with the bite we give one another but I can already feel waves of emotion coming from you.”

That put a slightly hesitation in Lena’s step before she crossed the final stretch and sat in front of Kara with their knees pressed together. “So that’s why sometimes I feel like everything is doubled when I’m around you, why I can almost feel your heart beating in my chest.”

“And why I can feel that dull pain yours gives you.” Kara’s voice was just as hushed as Lena’s, her shaky hand reaching out to link their fingers together. “I didn’t know if it would work since you’re not a werewolf.”

“Blood bonded individuals have feelings so strong, our hearts try to beat once again to help with the intensity of the connection, that’s what you feel.” The amazement in her voice was matched by the look in Kara’s eyes. They had discussed the obvious signs earlier that day, Lena’s hunger being calmed around her and the way Kara felt fiercely instinctively protective of her. This, however, was new information they hadn’t thought to discuss. “I like it.” Lena smiled a little, getting a rush from the warm affection that suddenly washed through her. It felt slightly foreign and yet completely right as it settled in her chest. “I like knowing where I stand with you so easily.”

Kara nodded and opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by a whine from deep in her chest. Looking up, Lena noticed the moon high in the sky and she backed up a little to give Kara space.

It seemed like magic, the speed in which Kara shifted, but Lena’s sensitive ears picked up the sounds of her bones shifting and the subtle whimper that escaped just as Kara started to change. Then there was a golden blonde and white wolf standing where Kara had been. She was large, as Lena had expected, being the same size as Kara was normally if not a little bigger. 

Bright blue eyes sparkled a little hazily at her as Kara shook herself and the panted happily at her, tail wagging like crazy as she trotted carefully closer to Lena. Reaching her hand out, Lena gently ran her fingers through the fur around Kara’s head. 

“You have a mane, you weird dog.” The words broke the slight tension in the air and Kara launched herself forward, tackling Lena to the ground and pinning her with her paws so she could lick kisses across her face and neck. “Kara! Oh my goodness, pup, stop that!” Lena laughed loudly into the night, smiling as she buried her face into Kara’s excess fluff around her neck while the werewolf practically lay down on top of her. “You’re so warm.” The softness of her fur paired with the excess heat that always seemed to pour off of Kara had Lena relaxing into the grass easily, her hands running up and down along the wolf’s back. 

The moment was broken when Kara’s ears twitched and she carefully crawled off of Lena.

Sitting up slowly, Lena focused as well, trying to find what Kara was hearing as she stalked towards the treeline once more. There was a moment of quiet before she was hit with a strange barrage of emotion and images in her head, worry mixed with fear and a strange thought of a shadowy animal figure. Kara looked back at her and Lena nodded slowly, figuring this was either another werewolf nearby or Kara was simply worried about Lena seeing her hunt.

Her first assumption was confirmed a few moments later when she heard a growl come from the dark. Kara was up against her legs a moment later, her sweet soft puppy turning into a fearsome thing as she bared her teeth and let out a growl that sounded more akin to a roar. Lena kept behind her, digging her hands into the fur on her back as she scanned the trees to find the other intruding on their night.

Kara had told her earlier that these woods were hers, her adoptive mother having a cabin deeper into the trees. They always used these trails to run as it was rare to get uninvited parties in the marked outline of their territory. 

Of course the first night she goes out, someone dared to brave going into the forest. 

Paws padded into the moonlit clearing, dark brown fur starkly contrasting against the fur clutched in Lena’s hands. Her own body tensed along with Kara’s, her blood still warmly running through her veins.

A hiss hit the air, mingling with Kara’s growl and Lena was surprised to find the sound coming from her. There was a heaviness to her body, muscles tense as she warily watched the stranger arrogantly take a few steps forward. Then a rush of recognition ran over her, one she didn’t understand until she saw Kara falter for a moment. 

The other wolf bared his teeth, blazing eyes focused on Lena and she realized that he was there because of her. A vampire in the forest wasn’t a normal occurrence and especially one of her stature, with her name. 

It turned into a standoff, Kara going back to harshly growling and the other wolf pacing in front of them with his eyes on Lena. 

Everything broke when Lena couldn’t take the confusion and hurt coming from Kara in waves anymore. “You need to leave.” Her voice was cold as steel, her hands hidden in Kara’s fur still to hide how they shook slightly at the vicious noises coming from the wolf. “We’ve done nothing to you and all you’re doing right now is hurting her, I can feel how badly you’re breaking her heart. I may not know who you are but I know Kara does and I won’t stand for you hurting her like this.”

Her statement seemed to stun him, his growl stuttering as he looked between them. Then he lashed out, claws slashing lines deep into the trees around him as he turned and stalked away, back into the dark. 

In the quiet moment following his departure, Kara sat and whined a little, her front paws digging into the dirt in a little anxious action Lena recognized. Settling on her knees, Lena hugged her arms around Kara’s neck and snuggled into her warmth. Her hands gently scratched around Kara’s ears until she felt her relax and lay her head down to press Lena even closer.

When she pulled back, Kara looked a little calmer and happier once more, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth in a goofy wolfish grin. “We can talk about that later.” Sobering, Kara nodded at Lena’s words before she lifted a paw to playfully knock her back onto the ground. By the time Lena leaned back up on her elbows, breathless from laughter and her smile beaming, Kara had settled into a play position with her chest to the ground and her back end up high, tail wagging in excitement. “Oh so that’s how it is, huh?” The little growled noise Kara made as she flashed her teeth and wiggled her body told Lena that yes, that was exactly how it was going to be.

Smirking, Lena used her speed to stand and take off into the trees, laughing freely into the wind when she heard Kara’s noise of confusion followed by a playful howl and her paws hitting the dirt to give chase.

They ran for hours, Kara nipping at Lena’s heels when she could get her and Lena jumping onto Kara’s back when she could get the drop on her. It was two hours before sunrise when Lena started to fade, Kara’s unending energy also finally starting to fade just enough for her to slow and allow Lena to jump onto her once more.

“Ready to go?” Lena’s words were muffled as she tucked her head into Kara’s fur, getting an answer in the way she took careful steps to make sure she didn’t shake Lena off as she headed back towards where her car was parked. 

The drive goes quick with the vacant roads, Kara taking up the passenger seat with her head stuck out the window. Lena would find the whole thing a little ridiculous if her actual puppy girlfriend wasn’t so cute. By the time they make it back to her apartment, she’s dragging with the need for sleep and the draining pull of the sun coming out soon. Kara helps her to the elevator, pressing into her side to keep Lena upright as they stumble through the space to her bed.

When she wakes next, the clock next to the bed is showing her that it’s just past noon. Kara is sprawled out next to her, her head resting on Lena’s stomach and her arm hugging her thighs. Smiling a little, she can’t help the need to run her fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face as she nuzzles a little closer. Lena can see the tank top and though her bottom half is under the blanket, she suspects that Kara woke up and got dressed at one point, the memory of the clothes she had worn the night before ripping and sliding off of her when she shifted. She’s startled out of her musings by Kara nipping gently at her abdomen, sleepy ice blue eyes peeking up at her. That color, the feel of her fangs against her skin where Kara has pushed up her shirt, clue her in that Kara is feeling particularly wolfish that morning.

Kara had warned her, told her what she could be like on the actual day and night of the full moon, but Lena wasn’t fully expecting the look that she was giving her. While Kara had told her that she had no idea how she would be with her new girlfriend on the first full moon of them together, Lena wasn’t as prepared as she had thought she would be.

Not when Kara is looking at her like she is precious, something to be protected, while still managing to look at her hungrily and like she wants to devour Lena’s entire being.

Then she’s moving, crawling up Lena’s frozen body that quickly melts when she feels her wolf lay down atop her and nuzzle into her neck with kisses and huffed little breaths. Bringing her arms up to hug Kara to her, Lena can’t help but chuckle at the way she’s nosing at her skin, the sound quickly cutting off into a moan when Kara trails her tongue along the length of her throat.

“Mine.” Kara’s rough, growled sleepy voice sends a heat through Lena that has her squirming ever so slightly. This she had expected, the possessive nature of the wolf that would undoubtedly show during the moon, but then the unexpected hits once again as curious and caution filled eyes look down at her from where Kara has lifted herself to hover above Lena. “Right?”

Of course even like this, even in this state, Kara would make sure Lena was alright. She just had to make sure this was all something Lena was choosing. It was endearing and kind and it made Lena’s chest ache as she slid one had into Kara’s hair to bring her down into a gentle kiss.

“Yours. Just like you’re mine, pup.” Lena smiles back at the beaming grin that gets her, Kara leaning down to nuzzle her cheek against Lena’s before she let herself fall back down so she was practically pinning the vampire to the bed. “Is this your way of making sure I cuddle you more?”

Kara’s laughter rumbled against her as she squirmed and wiggled, quite nicely Lena sighed, to get more comfortable. With her head tucked back into her neck, Kara went to work placing little kisses and bites against Lena’s skin. 

When Kara’s rumbling stomach and restless legs finally usher them out of bed, Lena is thoroughly dazed with shaky legs that slowly follow Kara into her kitchen. It’s all warm and soft and domestic until Lena realizes she needs to feed, her fangs aching in her mouth as she eyes Kara’s throat and listens to her heartbeat. She watches in amusement as she bold wolf shifts back into the shy nervous girl she had first met. It seems to make her mind clear as well, eyes clearing to the sky blue color they usually are and her hands nervously fidgeting against her legs.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was soft, a little shaky and Lena immediately moved forward to pull her into a hug, smiling against her shoulder when Kara melted into the embrace. “You can, uhm, you can feed if you need. I’m okay, I can eat after.” Lena felt a shiver travel through Kara when she pressed a kiss to her neck, nuzzling in there after a moment.

“I just want to stay here a while, if that’s alright. I can eat in a bit.” Truthfully her body was aching to bite but even so, Lena felt a soothing calm sensation rush over her when Kara kissed her temple and nodded. 

“I can cook while you’re here.”

It was messy, Kara’s cooking skills were great but she couldn’t keep the kitchen clean for anything and having Lena glued to her front the whole time was not making it any easier. Still, she managed to make steak and eggs and bacon, eating all along the way while still making sure Lena was steady and comfortable against her chest.

Lena nearly dozed off once more, Kara’s warmth and unwavering hold on her even as she moved and worked kept her feeling safe. Her eyes were closed when Kara nudged her slightly then gently moved them towards the couch. There Lena curled up on her lap, tucking her head against Kara’s chest to listen to her heart beat as she settled in.

“Lena, please feed. I can eat after you do, I already had most of it.” Kara sounded worried at this point, her hand rubbing soft circled into Lena’s back. 

Sleepily looking up at her, Lena just nodded and sluggishly moved to press a kiss to Kara’s neck. She paused there, waking up fully before she dared sink her fangs into that flesh. Kara’s hand moved up to cup the back of her head, cradling her to her throat once she bit in, both of them sighing when Lena took her first pull of blood.

It was lazy and slow, Kara simply humming while Lena sipped at her and pressed tiny kisses to the mark. The bite faded quickly when Lena finally finished and she looked up to meet Kara’s glazed eyes, both smiling into a kiss that rocked Lena’s world off it’s very foundation.

Everything that day eas new, interesting and in need of exploring as they relaxed. Hands travelled, slowly and innocently, to find spots they liked to be touched. Kisses were exchanged between words and bites of food that Lena had to keep reminding Kara to take once she would get going on a topic.

“Kara,” Lena looked down at the girl now resting with her head in Lena’s lap, “will you tell me who we saw last night?”

“Oh, right.” Kara turned on her side, pressing her forehead to Lena’s stomach as her hands played with the bottom of her shirt. Lena rested one hand on Kara’s hip while the other played with her hair and scratched her scalp, knowing it would calm her. “It was my cousin. Clark can be protective even though he isn’t around me much. I love him but he basically abandoned me when I was younger. While I am grateful he did in a way since it got me into the Danvers family, it still hurts.” 

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Lena knew the pains of family, her own being the most known murderous vampire lineage. Though she wasn’t born into it, plenty of people flinched away when they heard the name Luthor come from her lips.

“Anyway, we have a good relationship even if it is a bit strained. He, well he was one of the wolves that helped take down um.. Lex.” Lena’s hand stuttered for a second before she kept going, leaning down to press a kiss to Kara’s temple in a soothing gesture. “He doesn’t trust the name Luthor, it’s a little scary how easily he keeps grudges against people for the wrong reasons. When Alex started dating Maggie, he had called to warn her just because Maggie is your best friend. I didn’t tell him we were dating because I didn’t-can’t deal with him just yet but apparently, he found out. I’ve never seen him in those woods before, that’s why I was so startled at first but when I recognized him..”

“That’s why the pain and confusion were so strong.” Lena sighed softly, her heart aching for Kara as she let out a tiny noise of confirmation. “I’m not going to run, Kara. I am not Lex and while I do miss the brother he was to me, he is not the same man I knew growing up. Though I have a feeling that while I do not blame Clark for Lex being in jail, he would be quick to blame me for any actions of Lex’s followers.”

Kara whined softly and sat up, sliding her legs over Lena’s hips so she could straddle her to hug her with her entire body. Lena simply rubbed her back, whispering softly into Kara’s ear as she hid her face in Lena’s shoulder.

“I won’t let him hurt you.” Kara’s voice was soft, shaky, and Lena felt her heart break a little at the tremor of pain and fear there. 

“We can protect each other.” The answer seemed to soothe Kara just enough, her body relaxing into Lena’s hold. Lena held her there, soft and quiet, until the call of the moon started to tug at the werewolf in her arms.


	4. CHANGES FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS

Hello there guys, it’s been a while. I’m sorry to tease a new chapter like this when it isn’t done HOWEVER i wanted to address some things with this fic that I’ve changed.

I don’t want to rewrite the first few chapters and I’ve been working on a chapter that would specifically be just to retcon a few details before moving on.

The retcon chapter isn’t coming out any good and honestly, I just want to get back into this story and past these details.

SO things that are not going to be the same moving forward:

Kara doesn’t work at Cat Co. The things I want to do with this fic would make Kara’s work in journalism hard for me to work with SO she instead works and lives on a farm outside of the city, the same one she shifted in while Lena was with her. 

Eliza owns tons of land and forest area outside of the city that acts as a rescue farm for animals and supernatural beings who need a place to stay while getting back on their feet. Kara will work and live here through this fic from now on. 

One other detail that will be changing is that Sanvers is not just going to be Sanvers but it will be Alex/Maggie/Lucy. There won’t be too much of them, honestly, but I wanted to bring Lucy into the story and I really love that poly ship so it will be happening. 

Thats all the big changes I need to address, I wanted to put this out there because from the next chapter on these things will be talked about as if it was all laid out in chapter one!

SO i really hope to get the actual next chapter done and out soon, thank you so much to anyone still hoping for more chaptwrs of this, please keep being patient with me and i will try to post again soon


	5. Comfort Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a bad day, too much is happening and she can’t keep up, so she seeks Lena out for some help and some love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello it’s been 500 years. So i’m getting back into writing and i’m starting with this fic! So i will try to keep up, I don’t have the next chapter going yet but I will soon. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who stuck around for this fic and to everyone who is new, you guys are awesome and thank you so much for reading.

Kara was in a rush, her head bowed slightly as she ran through the crowd on the sidewalk in front of L Corp. She had hoped to spend a few days alone with Lena after the moon, after their revelations and the comforting chats that had followed. 

Her mind was still reeling from finding Lena, in all good ways but it was still a little overwhelming. It all made her want to lock herself away in Lena’s apartment for a month, just spending time together without worrying about work or the city or her cousin. 

Instead, Lena had to work and Kara couldn’t just leave Eliza to take care of the farm alone. Which meant Kara was a little dizzy with everything that had thrown her usual schedule out of whack the past few days and that lead to a very bad morning. 

First, she had forgotten to set her alarm and Lena had been the one to wake her when she called her in a slight rush of worry that she hadn’t heard from Kara when she had expected her to be up an hour ago. 

In her rush to get ready for the day, Kara had spilled coffee all down her front and had to change her shirt. In doing so, she had accidentally ran into her bathroom door. 

Then Eliza carefully told her about the email she had received from Kara’s cousin, Clark’s words had not been kind. It took a solid thirty minutes for her to fully calm down, eating her breakfast with tears running silently down her cheeks as Eliza just tried to soothe her.

As she worked, Kara’s frazzled mind had her making small mistakes in everything she did. From tripping over rocks to smacking herself in the face with a kennel door, Kara was ready for a nap two hours into her day. 

She didn’t even want to think about how she accidentally insulted one of the new tenants staying in the apartments. The werewolf who had been living there had just moved out, having found a stable job and nice house, but Kara hadn’t remembered that fact that morning. 

Running on instinct, she had tried to deliver breakfast with a playful exclamation of “wake up you dumb mutt”. Instead of the usual banter back, she was greeted with a very angry centaur. Her explanation was frenzied and quick but he seemed to accept it with only a slight grudge. 

The last straw had been when Lena had texted her with a little frowny face that told her she would be missing their late lunch date because of a meeting. Kara had whimpered and sniffed back tears as she hid away in one of the barns until Lena sent another messaged a few moments later that said Kara could go to the office when she was finished with her chores if she wanted to hang out Lena’s office until they could head back to her place together. 

It seemed that Kara wasn’t the only one who preferred spending a ridiculous amount of time together, a fact she was entirely grateful for.

Her breathing was heavy and her steps stilted as she entered the building. The guards waved her through before she even said a word and Kara was grateful to Lena for thinking ahead to tell them about her. 

The receptionist in front of Lena’s office eyed her when she stumbled off the elevator but then Kara was overtaken by another wave of relief when her eyes lit up with recognition. Lena really had prepped her workers for her arrival.

“Miss Luthor is in a meeting at the moment but she has given you full access to her office at any time.” The assistant, Jess from the nameplate on her desk, smiled softly at Kara.

It seemed she looked as frazzled as she felt. 

“Thank you.” Kara’s voice was soft and quiet but she gave Jess her best thankful smile before she went through the large doors. 

Lena’s office was large and definitely showed the amount of time the CEO spent there. Kara immediately went to the couch, curling up against the arm to look out the windows. She grabbed her sketchbook from her bag, fiddling with a pencil as she tried to focus enough to draw. 

It took her a moment to calm herself, hands trembling a little as she took a few soothing breaths and allowed the scent of flowers and something distinctly Lena settle into her. 

Digging out her headphones from her bag, she picked one of her playlists and started to work. At first she tried to just sketch the city from Lena’s view but when that grew dull, she moved onto drawing Lena. Her art was a hobby she usually kept to herself, not one to really travel with her book much, but she figured that Lena would like it and she needed something relaxing to do as she waited. 

She was broken from her focused haze by a soft hand settling on her shoulder, a gentle touch that made her jump and yelp before she saw Lena standing in front of her. 

Kara watched curiously as Lena’s amused smile fell into a look of concern, curiosity sated when Lena lifted a hand to gently wipe away tears that Kara hadn’t even noticed on her cheeks. 

“Are you alright?”

The soft question had Kara’s lip trembling as she slowly shook her head, leaning into Lena’s hand when she cupped her cheek and sat down next to her, Kara moving her things to the table as she got close . 

“It has been a very bad day.” 

Lena shifted close to her as she spoke and it took all Kara had in her not to instantly break down once more. The gentle touch stayed, carefully pulling her in until she was settled snugly against Lena’s side. 

“Tell me.” 

So she did. Kara curled into Lena’s touch, burrowing into the comfort she provided as she spoke. Her worries seemed so fleeting when said aloud, self doubt and annoyance slipping into her words for a moment before she felt Lena press an encouraging kiss to her temple. 

“It’s just so much.” Kara’s voice was slightly choked, her eyes burning with more tears that she fought. “I’m used to a pattern, a path to follow, but it’s all different right now.” She sat up suddenly, eyes panicked as she clutched Lena’s hands. “Not in a bad way! You’re a very good change, a wonderful reason for everything being crazy, I didn’t mean to-“

She was cut off by a gentle kiss, Lena squeezing her hands back before moving to pull Kara into a hug.

“I know, my darling pup, I didn’t take it badly.” Lena’s worried eyes looked over Kara and she buckled under her gaze, practically collapsing into Lena’s arms. “You just need a break.”

Kara nodded silently, turning to hide her face in Lena’s neck as she settled into her lap. The hold had her calming down a little easier, Lena’s deliberate relaxed breathing slowing her own down to match it. 

“Do you think Eliza could handle things without you for a few days? Maybe your sister could help?” Lena’s questions had Kara giving her a slight shrug, her energy completely zapped by then. “How about you stay with me for a few days yea? I might have to come into the office but I can try to work from home a bit this week so we can just have some time together.”

Kara trembled again as she nodded furiously, pulling her head back to press a slightly messy kiss to Lena’s cheek, rewarding her with the vampire’s light giggle. 

“That’s all I want.” Her voice was rough from all the tears but Kara hoped that Lena could hear her happiness about the idea, beyond pleased that her girlfriend seemed to read her mind. 

The rest of the evening was spent on the couch, Lena working from there as Kara napped while curled up in her lap. Kara barely remembered waking up as Lena nudged her so they could leave, the drive back to Lena’s apartment just a hazy blur of streetlights and the feel of Lena’s hand running through her hair. 

“Come on, darling.” Lena’s tone was gentle, soothing, as she helped Kara out of the car. 

By the time they arrived into the apartment, Kara was a little more awake and she walked herself towards the kitchen to settle her grumbling stomach. 

“Can we order in?” Kara’s eyes were hopeful as she pouted slightly at Lena, the expression changing into a wide grin as Lena laughed at her antics and nodded.

“Already done. I called on the way here. Pizza and potstickers will be here within the next twenty minutes or so.” Fangs peeked over Lena’s bottom lip as she smirked widely, winking at Kara as she looked at her with wide grateful eyes.

“You’re my favorite.” 

“I may have also called Eliza.” That had Kara’s attention as she followed Lena to the couch, settling next to her suddenly nervous girlfriend. “I explained the situation and she seemed to agree with me that you needed a few days to relax. She said she would take care of things herself and that if she needed help, she would call your sister.” Lena was anxiously wringing her hands together now and Kara gently took one of them to try to calm her. “I hope you aren’t upset that we kind of planned some time off for you without discussing it with you as well, I just hoped that you wouldn’t mind since you seemed to want to spend the week here.”

“Lena.” Kara shifted forward, cupping Lena’s face gently in a way that mirrored how she had held Kara hours earlier. “I’m not upset. I do want to spend some time here without having to worry about work or..” She sighed and shook her head, not wanting to talk about Clark just yet. Instead she gave Lena a crooked wolfish smile, leaning her forehead against her girlfriends. “You just saved me the work of figuring it all out. Thank you. Just maybe ask me next time so that there isn’t any worry.”

Kara’s face warmed when Lena turned her head and kissed her palm, nuzzling in as she glanced up at Kara through her lashes.

“I want you here too, you know?” Lena leaned forward, pressing Kara backwards until she was laying back along the couch as she hovered over her. Her eyes searched Kara’s face, her jaw working as if she couldn’t find the words she wanted to say as she gently traced her fingers along Kara’s neck. 

“I know.” Kara was breathless, skin heated as she flushed under Lena’s touch. Her hips squirmed slightly, being pinned seconds later by Lena’s, a quiet whimper worming out of Kara’s throat at the movement. 

The sound got a grin out of Lena as she leaned forward to trail her fangs along Kara’s skin. Her chest was warm with affection and she knew Kara could feel it, the softness in her touch as she slid her hands down Lena’s back told her as much. 

“Can I?” Kara whimpered again at the possessive tone the question carried, Lena pressing in a little tighter against her body. 

“Always.” Kara’s response was breathy, her hand tangling into Lena’s hair as she sank her fangs into her skin. 

This bite was more about the mark, Lena only sipping lazily at the blood that spilled and admiring the claim she laid upon the werewolf’s skin.

Kara was panting, Lena’s bite always having a slight paradox effect. It was calming, soothing in a way that warmed her heart but it also warmed her in other ways, setting her body ablaze and her heart thundering in her chest. 

Lena pulled back after a few moments, smirking down at her squirming girlfriend as she licked a stray streak of blood from her bottom lip. 

Kara tugged her back down, aiming to steal a kiss when Lena’s phone went off, alerting them to the fact that their food arrived.

Kara groaned softly as Lena sat up, straddling her hips as she answered the call. She squirmed as Lena watched her closely, rolling her hips down slightly against her as she spoke calmly over the phone. Then with a smirk, Lena hung up and gave Kara a kiss to her neck over the mark she left, attempting to soothe Kara’s heated body a little. 

The call of food had Kara sitting up as Lena dismounted, her eyes following the vampire as she walked to her door, her hands fidgeting against her thighs. 

Her wolfish gaze softened into a look of affectionate warmth when Lena returned with her dinner, presenting it to her with a cheesy flourish and a soft kiss. 

Maybe the day hadn’t been so bad in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts for one shots over at my tumblr, nukacolakara


End file.
